Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) is a broadband wireless access technology based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16-2004 as amended by IEEE 802.16e-2005 (released Feb. 28, 2006) (hereinafter “IEEE 802.16e”). Mobile WiMax utilizes a scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme to deliver wireless broadband packet data services to mobile terminals.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a 3rd generation cellular technology based on cellular system standards developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE) is a project that aims to improve UMTS through modifications and/or extensions that will result in release 8 of the UMTS standards. These improvements seek to provide broadband wireless services to mobile terminals.